Midnight
by crumbcakes
Summary: Juliet, a wild child, cant stand Jasper Hale. His rude and hot-one-minute-cold-the-next attitude drives her mad. What happens when these feelings change? Will enemies from thier pasts drive them apart? JxOC AxE rated T for cursing and make-out sessions;


**DISCLAIMER: Meyer owns everything, I'm just borrowing her characters to use for my own twisted desires.**

I sighed as Audrey, my mother, once again grumbled that I was making a big mistake, I was never going to do my school work, that she would most likely pick me up from the airport during my summer break with her to find out that I was knocked up, and all that wonderful motherly nonsense.

"Mom!" I practically yelled. She cut off from her paranoid babble to look at me with worried eyes. "I already made my decision. You know how stubborn I can be when I set my mind to things."

I gave her my signature crooked smirk with an overdramatic wink, recalling all the times I convinced her to let me get what I want. The ear piercings, the tattoo on my left wrist, and even my refusal to eat red meat, were just a few of my many victories. When she was dead-set against my getting a tattoo, I flat out told her that if she didn't allow it, I would figure out a way to get it myself, but I didn't want to have to keep things from her. I love my mom, truly, I do, but she was so susceptible to being persuaded.

Her wide brown eyes remained drowning in misery, even my sarcastic comments had yet to rise her mood.

"Stay safe, don't do drugs, and if your grades drop even a letter I'm going to personally fly up there and drag you back home by your hair," she warned, attempting and failing miserably to sound threatening from a good two inches shorter than me. Her blond bangs hang in her eyes as she stares up at me.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom," I whisper, pulling her into a tight embrace, as I hear my flight to Seattle being announced over the intercom. Her calm façade breaks down as tears spring to her eyes, as she clutches me to her with everything she has. "Don't worry, you know your still my favorite," I chuckle, trying to keep to emotion that's been eating away at me from creeping into my voice by covering with more jokes.

"Obviously, your father is about as entertaining as watching grass grow," she sniffles, stepping back and holding me at arms length, looking at me as if she was trying to engrave my image into her mind forever. "I love you, honey."

"Love ya too, Ma," I smile a watery smile. I step away and walk to the entrance to the plane. I glance back and wave one last time before walking towards my future. I was looking forward to the two hour plane ride to Seattle, Washington to gather my thoughts. Resting comfortably in my coach seat as Cage the Elephant blasted my eardrums through the small ear-buds of my iPod and endless scenery floated by the window I took out my backpack from under my seat and pulled out my sketchpad. I took my coal pencil and began the light outline of what was shaped like a football. I shaded and contoured, letting my mind wander. Shifting my gaze out the window, drowsiness clogged my vision as I curled up on the seat, sleep taking me within seconds. What felt like minutes late I heard a quiet voice shaking me from slumber.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but the plane has landed."

I shot up and glanced around, only a few passengers still lingered.

"You have amazing skill," she murmured, glancing down at my lap before walking away. I looked down to my sketchpad and jumped slightly when seeing two piercing eyes staring back at me, their eyelashes twisting outward like vines and curling in on themselves, as if alive. I gathered my things and quickly strode out of the plane, looking for the kind flight attendant to thank, but she was nowhere to be found.

I collected my two suitcases and headed out in search of Robert, my dad, quickly spotting his six foot two frame from across the crowd. I sneaked up behind him, leaned on my tippy toes, and whispered in his ear, "Your going to die in seven days."

He jumped about ten feet in the air and spins around, his right hand clutching the left side of his chest, his face beet red. "Are you attempting to give me a heart attack?" he asked breathless.

"Attempting and succeeding, apparently," I smile up at my dad, who I haven't seen in two years. He looks me up and down as we walk towards his silver infinity, and I do the same to him, grimacing at his suspenders and black pants.

"Still dressing like you're in court everyday?" I say in my most displeased voice, pulling open the passenger door and hopping in.

"Still piercing your ears and dressing like you grew up in a cemetery?" he commented, highly disapproving of my black jeans, combat boots, and gray v-neck with black detailing of a stormy sky. I grinned, thinking about what he would say if I wasn't wearing my Evanescence wristband to cover my tattoo.

"Touché," I laugh, leaning over the divider and pecking Robert on the cheek, as endless green flies by the windows. "I missed you, Ro- Dad," I said, catching myself before calling him by his first name, he always hated when I did that.

"Me too," he sighed, staring at the road ahead awkwardly, putting an end to conversation. We neared the house quickly. A red truck sat in the driveway of the otherwise familiar house.

"Whose car is that?" I wondered aloud, as we pulled up behind it.

"It's yours," he announced, looking to me for a reaction.

"Does it run?" I questioned, figuring it may need a little work on the engine, though the sturdy metal beast looked like the kind that when in an accident would be off without a scratch, leaving the contender in a ball of scrap metal, which suited my driving style quite nicely.

"It runs," he said gruffly.

"Which one of your friends grew tired of it?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"You cant just say 'Thanks' and move on, can you?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Well, it used to belong to Billy, and he bought it in the late 70's, I think." he replied sounding wary.

"Oh… and did he buy it new?"

"Ummm…. No, I think its from the late 50's early 60's," he mumbled, looking to his left to avoid my gaze.

I laugh at his worried expression. "Don't worry! Thank you so much, I love it."

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I just like seeing you squirm," I answered with an evil smirk. He grumbled and ruffled my hair, getting my already wild dirty blond curls even crazier. I growled at him and pull a beanie onto my head, as I help Robert take my bags to my room. He drops my suitcase inside my door to my room then retreats downstairs to the television mumbling something incoherent about me being allowed to redecorate and girls needing their space. I plop down on my twin bed, still with the same sheets from my middle school years. All the walls are white as well as the furniture, and the floor was a dull wood. I was definitely doing some redecorating this weekend, I sighed to myself, closing my eyes and drifting into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I ran into the main office, half asleep, and clutched the front desk trying to catch my breath. I glanced to the clock on the wall, 7:54. Just made it. I was wearing the same outfit I arrived in. I had woken up this morning at 7:30, giving me only enough time to shower and throw back on my outfit before running out the door. My hair was already almost dry, but it was a curly catastrophe, the lighter blonde spirals almost reaching my lower back in some places. My hair was dark brow underneath and blonde on top naturally, and right now I was so annoyed with it I almost wanted to chop it off! My hazel eyes --more green at the moment-- focused on the worried face of the woman at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm new to this school, my name is Juliet Di--"

"DiNozzo, yes, I know your father, he was the lawyer on my brothers case," she smiled a warn smile and I gave a subtle upward twitch of my lips in return. "Here," she said, handing me a yellow slip, "Have this signed by all of your teachers and return it back to office at the end of the day. Paper clipped to that is your schedule and a map of the school. Have a nice first day!" She smiled and waved as I walked out of the office. God, did that woman eat a bowl of peppy for breakfast? Incase you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a morning person and those who are irk me to no end. I was walking so fast to get away from the queen of cheer I guess I didn't notice the guy in front of me until I smacked right into his chest head first and fell right back onto my butt, spilling my books and my sketches with them everywhere. Some people in the parking lot stopped to stare at the new girl, whispering amongst themselves.

"God I'm so sorry are you okay?" questioned the brown haired and brown eyed boy as he scrambled to pick up my stuff.

"Yeah, sure, losing a few brain cells killed anyone, right?" I mumbled groggily, trying to pile my papers again. He chuckled, handing me my papers without really looking at them, and held out a hand to help me up. I stuff my crap into my messenger bag hastily, then pull off my beanie and run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm Eric, by the way, and you must be Juliet DiNozzo?" he asked with a cheeky grin walking alongside me as I stumbled towards the main building, slowly waking up.

"The one and only," I flashed a crooked smirk at him, rolling my eyes at the clichés of small towns.

"And it is my pleasure to meet you, m'lady," he smiled, bowing and gesturing with a great sweep of his hand to the hallways. "And where shall I escort you, Madame?"

I grinned and chuckled, glancing at my schedule, "English, building 3. And thanks for the escort, I obviously don't know my way."

"No problem, we all know how it feels like to be the new kid." I raised and eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe it's just you." I laugh along with him. "Here's your class he says pointing to a door on my right."

"Thanks…" I trail off trying to remember his name.

"Eric," he grins, not offended by my forgetfulness. "See you later, Juliet," he calls over his shoulder, walking away. I slip into the classroom, closing the door softly, trying not to draw attention from the teacher. I turn around and, guess what, no such luck. Every pair of eyes in the classroom is focused on me.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss DiNozzo, I believe?" asks the squat man up front in a nasally voice.

"The one and only," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks, annoyed.

"Yes, that's me," I said loudly and slowly, pronouncing each syllable as if he's deaf.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class, then," he said with a smirk on his face.

I turn to the class, all staring at me expectantly. "Hello class! My name is Juliet and I'm absolutely delighted to be a student with you!" I said in a voice that made me sound like a kindergarten teacher. A few students laughed while I turned back to my teacher. "Now can I go to my seat?" I asked with a sweet smile. Today was going to be fun.

**Yeah, its kinda slow, but trust me, it gets better. I'm really just writing this for my own pleasure so if you like it, drop a review. **


End file.
